Draco's Test
by magikcrab
Summary: Draco is forced to break Hermione in order to save her. Or will she save him? WARNING: VIOLENCE, ABUSE, NON-CON, IF OFFENDED DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Draco's Test

Author: magickrab

Warnings: violence, abuse, non-con, cursing, IF OFFENDED BY THESE THINGS DO NOT READ

Paring: Draco/Hermione, Lucius/Hermione

Summary: Draco is forced to break Hermione in order to save her. Or will she save him?

Disclaimer: Clearly these characters are not mine, they belong to J.K. Rowling. The story is however mine.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a story. Please give feedback.

Crack! A sharp blow hit Draco squarely in the jaw.

"Father...it isn't what you think..."

Crack! This time a ring surely cut his cheekbone as he could feel the blood begin to trickle down his face.

"How dare you go behind my back and date that mudblood whore" Lucius raged. "You think she is your friend? Your girlfriend? She is just using you for information and you're too weak to see it!"

Crack! More blood was dripping. "Father...we...we...love each other," as soon as the words left his lips he realized his error.

Lucius didn't yell. No backhand this time. Instead he simple nodded to the wall. Draco knew what to do. There was no use to fight. As painful as it would be at least it would probably not result in any broken bones. Draco turned and faced the wall. He pulled off his muggle t-shirt and tossed it to the floor before raising both hands up and pressing them into the cold stone. He closed his eyes. Lucius removed his belt and folded it.

The first blow made Draco flinch. The twenty or so to follow didn't get as much as a whimper. Draco didn't move while he heard his father refasten his belt and leave the room. Once Lucius was gone, Draco leaned his head against the stone wall and then hit it with the palms of both hands. "Fuck!" he exclaimed. He sat down on a chair and buried his face in his hands. He felt so weak, so helpless. As much as he hated his father, he wished he could be as strong as him.

Moments later the study door swung open. "Oh, you're still here, good" Lucius said non nonchalantly as he entered the room. "I was just making some preparations."

"Preparations?" Draco said alarmed. Perhaps the belt was just the beginning of tonight's beating. "Yes," Lucius confirmed, "Preparations for you to make amends for the possible damage you have made to our cause. You do wish to make amends do you not? Because if you didn't I can't say what my superiors may do to perhaps...your little girlfriend...your mother...not to mention you. It's time you step up and be a man. Consider this your initiation."

Draco nodded. He would do anything to save Hermione and his mother from his fathers twisted bosses and friends.

"Very well then, follow me," Lucius opened the door and headed for the stairs. Draco followed close behind. "You know if you don't comply with your orders, I will do it for you," Lucius snickered as he opened the door to Draco's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Horror gripped Draco more sharply than he had ever felt. There, on his bed, tied to his bed, was his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. She appeared to be passed out. She was wearing only white lace panties and bra. Draco looked at his father in disgust. Angered that his father was seeing Hermione's nearly naked body, not even thinking of how she must have gotten this way.

"This is it," Lucius sneered. "This is your task. You must break her or she will be broken for you, and trust me it would be much more painful, for both of you."

"What do you need from her?" Draco asked. "I could ask her to tell me and she will."

"Do you not get the point?" Lucius asked, "This isn't a test for her it's a test for you. Pass and she goes free. Fail and I'll invite ten other Death Eaters here to have a party with her. Maybe even invite your mother as well." Draco felt sick. "What do I have to do exactly." "Make her fear you, make her whimper on the floor and beg you to stop hurting her, make her say she'll do anything to make you stop," Lucius said pleasurably.

"What!" Draco exclaimed "You want me to hurt her? I can't." "Oh alright then," Lucius said, "I will then."

He shoved Draco down into a chair and placed a binding spell on him so he couldn't get up. Lucius viciously mounted Hermione with one swoop, followed with a hard slap across the face. "Ahhh!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well hello love, ready to play?" Lucius sneered. Hermione struggled to get free. She flipped her head to the side and saw Draco sitting there. He looked cold and emotionless. No expression whatsoever. She realized he wasn't going to help her. She turned back to her attacker just as another smack landed on her cheek. Then another...and another...Rough fingers began rubbing her between her legs. Lucius lifted one of her legs up onto his shoulder.

He looked triumphantly at Draco, still frozen in the chair. Although able to see all that was happening, Draco was unable to move a muscle.

"I suppose I should save the big prize for you should you change your mind," Lucius grumbled to Draco. "Never mind though love, this will still be fun," Lucius rammed two fingers into Hermione's dry entrance, then two more.

She screamed in agony. He withdrew and smacked her hard on her inner thigh. With one of her legs still lifted he turned so that Draco could get a straight on view. He smacked her again, this time harder. Draco tried with all his will to remove the binding spell but still he couldn't move and inch. All he could do is sit there and watch as his father continued to beat her between her legs, mercilessly. Finally he stopped, but only to climb up and position himself next to her face. He pressed his hardened member to her cheek.

"Open wide mudblood bitch."

She refused. He reached down and gripped her groin roughly. Just as he raised his hand to hit her there again she opened her mouth. He placed both hands tightly on each side of her head and jerked it back and forth over his erection. Just as he came she gagged and vomited.

"Bitch!" he exclaimed, smacking her across the face.

He jumped up and reached for his trousers. He removed the belt from them. A tear escaped Draco's eye. With one flick of his wand Lucius flipped Hermione on to her stomach and bound her arms to bedposts. Lucius came over to Draco.

"Boy are you ready to step in now or do you still want to leave it to me." With that he conjured a horsewhip in his other hand. Lucius removed the binding spell. Draco jumped up.

"Please Father, whip me instead. Use whichever, both even, I don't care, just don't do it to her."

"Tisk, tisk my boy, have you forgotten this is your test." He held out his hands, whip in one, belt in the other, "Choose and do it or I will and you know what I'm choosing."

Realizing what choices he now faced with Draco reached for the belt.

"Get to it," Lucius instructed.

Hermione was still choking on the bed with her face buried in the pillow. Draco was to ashamed to let her see him or know what he was about to do to her. He stood by the side of the bed, her head was facing away from him.

"Don't turn around," he mumbled in a low voice, hoping to disguise his own. She obeyed.

Crack! ….Crack! ….she curled up tighter but didn't look at him. Crack! Crack! Crack!. He could hear her faint whimpers now. He looked back at Lucius hoping for a signal he could stop. Lucius shook his head and flicked his wrist.

Crack!...Crack!...Crack!...A cold hand gripped Draco's, the one holding the belt. "Make it count this is your last chance before I take over," he glanced back to the horsewhip still laying on the chair. Draco looked back to his task on hand. He could see the red welts forming on the beautiful fair skin of his beloved.

As unbearable as this was he knew the alternative was far far worse. With that in mind he proceeded to beat Hermione with more force and speed. He only prayed she wouldn't look back at him. After thirty blows or more Lucius nodded that Draco could stop.

"You'll both be locked in here tonight. Have fun. If not there's always tomorrow, and of course I'll be back for that," Lucius said and then left, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Draco dropped the belt onto the floor. Hermione was still facing the other wall, just whimpering. He examined her back which was now an angry mess of crisscrossed dark red welts. Blood was dripping from between her legs and in her hair he could see a mixture of his semen, blood, and vomit. He leaned over her

"I'm sorry." No response. "I'm sorry baby." Nothing."

Why?" came a small voice. "Your father did this to me not you." Silence.

"But I am the one who whipped you," Draco whispered.

"I know," the small voice whispered back. "Honestly I'll probably hurt you more tomorrow," Draco said, a little emotionless.

"I know," she said a little stronger.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pop!" Draco jolted up in an instant only to find two house elves worriedly starring at him.

"Young Master, our orders is to take young miss to be cleaned up," one said quietly all while eying the sleeping lump on the bed.

"Hermione," Draco whispered loudly. "Hermione," he placed his hand on her shoulder and shook a bit. She shrieked pulling herself up and her knees to her chest. One hand still bound to the bed frame.

"I'm not going to hurt – I mean I'm not – its okay Hermione. These elves are taking you to be healed and bathed." He flicked his fingers in the direction of her bound wrist and the ropes unraveled. She held her wrist to her chest and nodded without looking at him.

"I'm going to figure this out," Draco said placing a hand under her chin and directing her to look at him. Her expression softened. He turned away quickly. It seemed as if her eyes could pierce his soul. "Take her," he gestured to the house elves and the three of them quickly apparated. Draco sat alone on the bed, his head buried in his palms.

"Ah, it appears you have had sufficient rest, my son," the loud voice of Lucius Malfoy boomed at him. Draco looked up to see his Father standing in the doorway. "I am off to an important meeting and should return this evening, you will be banned from this room until my return, and of course I have placed charms on the Manor so as no one can leave or enter without my permission."

"And Hermione?" Draco questioned.

"The elves will return the _mudblood,_" Lucius said with emphasis, "shortly." "Now go." With that Lucius was gone.

Draco reluctantly exited the room. He heard the door slam and lock behind him. Once in his room he showered and changed into new robes. He was on his way to get some food when he heard a faint whimper. "Hermione" he thought. No. This was coming from his parents quarters. He cautiously crept toward the sound.

"Mother," he said upon seeing Narcissa sitting at her vanity table. She was softly whimpering while brushing her hair."Mother are you alright," he questioned. She turned to him, her eye slightly blackened, dried blood on her lip. Even though it appeared to be just one hit and not a beating this time, his heart still sunk."Mother what happened?" Draco said not expecting an "Oh I fell down the stairs," or "I ran into the door." For the last few years Draco and Narcissa had been confiding in each other, mostly to help each other avoid harsher treatment.

"I'm okay son, your Father and I had a disagreement," Narcissa said looking at him though the mirror, continuing to brush her hair.

"He hit you...hard," Draco said sympathetically nodding to her battered face.

Narcissa held her wand toward her face and in seconds glamours had covered the marks. "You?" she gestured her wand as if to ask if he needed any glamour charms.

"I'm fine, Mother," he lied. He didn't want to show her the welts on his back from yesterdays whipping. He had probably bruised to black and blue by now and he knew seeing would only make her sad. He turned to leave.

"Draco," Narcissa turned to her son, "Do you know anything about the Death Eater party your Father is hosting here next weekend? He told me that the plans to have the party were not for sure and he wouldn't know for a few days. He insisted if there is a party that I attend. I asked if the other wives were coming as well and then..."

"Then he punched you."

"Yes."

Draco remembered Lucius had threatened to throw a "party," He cringed. He knew what it meant. Lucius and the other Death Eaters would take turns brutally raping a woman in all ways possible. Draco felt the blood drain from his face.

"I...I don't know I'll ask him." He rushed out of there, to his bathroom, and vomited.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thanks the many of you who have added my story to your favorites or alerts. Please take the time to review as well. I would really appreciate your input. Thanks!_**

Draco swished his mouth out with water and spit in the sink. He looked up at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looked like shit. He felt like shit. He felt worse than shit.

He wondered down the hall to his father's study. His _Father._ The thought nearly sent him back to the bathroom. With one hand over his mouth as to stop the nausea, he pushed open the door.

The room was empty and cold. He sat down in one of the large leather chairs and picked up the Daily Prophet.

Pop! Lucius appeared in front of the fireplace.

"Ah my boy, I see you're waiting for me. Eager to continue your penance I imagine."

Draco gulped.

"Have you seen your Mother? I need to speak with her," Lucius questioned.

"I haven't seen her today, Father," Draco lied, Narcissa's beaten face lingering in his mind. "Is everything alright?"

"None of your concern. Join me. I believe you have unfinished work to do."

"Sir, I -" Draco began.

"Excellent," Lucius said swiftly heading to the door. Draco hesitantly followed.

"Alohomora" Lucius commanded and the door opened.

There she was on his bed, tied to his bed, again. Her arms were stretched above her head. Ropes bound her wrists to the bedposts. Soft ringlets fell just below her shoulders. No blood, vomit or...Draco cringed. She was completely naked, her body flawless, healed from the previous abuse.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed tugging a little at her bonds. His gaze quickly turned away and didn't respond. He couldn't bear to. What was he supposed to say; _"Hey Hermione, I'm back, here to torture you some more."_

"You will speak ONLY when spoken to," Lucius rushed over to her hand raised.

"Father-" Draco spoke. _Shit._

Lucius didn't strike her. Without a word he headed toward the door. "You will follow," he spoke grimly, "Now."

Draco gave Hermione a quick empathetic look and turned to follow his father.

Once back in the study, Lucius raised his hand again. This time Draco said nothing. The blow came down hard, nearly knocking the boy to the floor.

Draco wiped the blood from his mouth onto his sleeve.

"You stupid boy," Lucius screamed "Hands on the wall! Now!"

Draco slowly removed his shirt slowly, revealing the black and blue welts covering his still very sore back. This time was really going to hurt. He placed his hands against the stone, clenched his jaw, and braced.

Crack!

Hot pain ripped through his body.

Crack!

Draco grunted. Hating himself for showing any sign he was hurting.

Crack!"

"Do you not realize what a disgrace you are to this family," Lucius bellowed.

Crack!

Your actions shame us"

Crack!

You shame us."

Crack!

"The Dark Lord has threatened to simply wipe us all out if we can not show our worth.

Crack!

" I will not go down because of your pathetic weakness."

Crack! Crack! Crack!

Draco gritted his teeth harder: Lucius had switched to the buckle end.

"It is only because of our captive mudblood that I have temporarily convinced him of your loyalty," he continued angrily.

"Loyalty?" Draco said coyly.

Crack!

Draco felt the blood begin to trickle.

"Then just beat me to death why don't you!" Draco yelled painfully as he turned around to face his father.

Lucius smiled. "As enticing as your suggestion is"...he paused, glancing at bloodied belt in his hand, "I must regretfully decline. If I kill you it simply proves to the Dark Lord that I to am weak with no control over my family." He picked up Draco's shirt and threw it at him

"Then I'll do it myself," Draco mumbled.

"You will do no such thing. I promise you. You have twenty four hours to break the mudblood. If you fail either due to your weakness or your death, your mudblood will receive the most severe of consequences," Lucius threatened.

"I don't care. I'll kill her too," Draco spoke sadly. Death would be a mercy compared to the horror the Death Eaters would inflict upon her.

"I thought you might say that." Lucius sneered. That is why I have placed a charm on the room in which she is magically trapped in. A charm which prevents death from occurring to anyone therein.

"Of course..don't let that stop you from trying," he said with evil gleam in his eye. "You have twenty four hours." Lucius was gone.

Draco's body stiffened with anger. The sick feeling was coming back with vengeance as he realized what he was going to do. What he had to do.

He began walking toward his bedroom. Her prison.

He couldn't kill himself less he leave Hermione to a brutal torturous death. He couldn't kill Hermione to save her. He had to break her. He had to. This was the only way.

He hesitantly approached the door.

He would break her. She would be released. He would get his mark. Maybe it was his destiny anyway. He never see her again. She would be safe. This was the only way.

Draco pulled out his wand and aimed it at himself muttering some glamor charms. Instantly the welts and bruises disappeared from his body. She couldn't see them. She couldn't think he was being forced to hurt her anymore. She had to believe he wanted to. He had to take away all of her hope, all of her trust, all of her bravery. This was the only way.


End file.
